


three o'clock

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three o'clock in the morning and Kai is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three o'clock

It's three o'clock in the morning and Kai doesn't even know what it is that woke him, but now he can't get back to sleep.

Beside him in their bed, Aichi shifts in his sleep and mumbles intelligibly. Kai turns his head to look at Aichi, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness, and that's about when any thoughts that were floating around in his mind come to a sudden halt

Aichi is sleeping on his side, facing Kai, with his face pressed into his pillow. There's the bite mark that Kai left on his shoulder, turning into a bruise that just barely shows in the moonlight. Kai turns onto his side, tempted to reach out and trace his finger over the mark, but doesn't just in case it wakes Aichi.

He's sleeping so peacefully that Kai can't drag his eyes away, no matter how hard he tries. Aichi is so beautiful and Kai is so deeply in love that he doesn't even know what to do with himself. He might usually be quiet about his emotions but Aichi doesn't give him that option. Not when Kai loves him so much that it overflows, like water from a dam. 

He'll catch himself watching Aichi sometimes, simply thinking of how wonderful he is and these days, Aichi tends to catch him at it, giving him a small knowing smile while also looking a little embarrassed about it. He's slowly getting used to it though, slowly getting used to the fact that Kai doesn't often say that he loves Aichi whenever he wants to, because then they wouldn't even be able to get though a morning without at least thirty declarations of love. He's gotten used to the fact that Kai will express himself through the deliberate brush of their hands, or by watching him from across the room, because at least then it isn't so obvious.

Except sometimes the words will come stumbling out of Kai's mouth because he has no hope of holding them back and it could be mid-conversation, or recorded in a voicemail because they're not together at that particular moment but Kai feels the need to say the words anyway. 

Or it could be at three o'clock in the morning, when Kai is too alert to go back to sleep and the bed's too warm and comfortable for him to leave it and Aichi's the one constant in Kai's life beyond Vanguard; a fixed point that Kai's entire life revolves around whether he means it or not. Aichi is not his sun, or his moon, or his stars, but an entire universe, limitless and beautiful and absolutely breathtaking.

"I love you, Aichi," he murmurs, into the space between them.

He doesn't expect a reply, but Aichi shifts in his sleep, reaching out to the space between them and frowning in his sleep. He pats the bed again, then blinks blearily.

"Kai?" His voice is thick with sleep.

"I'm here," Kai replies, covering Aichi's hand with his own. "I'm right here, Aichi. Go to sleep."

Aichi hums, moving closer so that he's snuggled against Kai. "Better."

Kai smiles, kissing Aichi's forehead. "Good night."

"Love you," Aichi mumbles, resting his arm across Kai's chest. "Go to sleep."

Resting his chin on top of Aichi's head, Kai holds him closer and shuts his eyes. Aichi lets out a quiet, content sound and it makes Kai smile to himself. He loves Aichi with his entire being and he makes sure that Aichi knows it. Knowing that Aichi loves him just as much in return is the most wonderful feeling there is.


End file.
